Seven Seas Pirates
by 4fireking
Summary: Edgar Sinbad was a pirate in the Grand Line looking for two things: treasure and adventure. As he sails the Grand Line, he meets the Strawhat pirates. After seeing his abilities Luffy immediately lets him join his crew. And he leads them on a booming adventure.


( _Hello. How are you all feeling today? I feel like a rockstar in this note. This will be my umpteenth time trying to write a One Piece OC story. I know not everyone enjoys a story about pirates that are made up, but I'm not the kind of guy who listens to what everyone wants. The world needs different kinds of stories. Ones you won't expect. At least that's my opinion. So sit back and imagine being here)_

A galleon sailed through an undiscovered part of the Grand Line. Legend has it there was a buccaneer much like the captain of this boat who raided party ships and stole from them. In one of his raids he found the ultimate item. Its powers gave every Devil Fruit user the ability to crack mountains with fists, summon monsoons at will, and speak the language of the animals. Legend also said it might transform whoever wears it into a humanoid freak. Whatever it did was only one treasure. This captain had seven treasures. His first treasure was his white crown embedded with a emerald jewel in it. His second treasure, a gold scepter. A helm for his face, a scimitar, rope, his red cape, and his sandals.

This man didn't trust anyone to be apart of his crew. He did everything by himself. To stirring the helm, to making dinner, to navigating, and to ship righting. This man was raised by a royal educator. He was smarter than most other pirate captains and a lot more crafty. He was of royal blood. Some asked him why he wanted to be a pirate and he never answered them. He didn't do it for the money. In his family he had more gold in one room than anyone would ever see in their lives. Living in his little desert kingdom (not being confused with Alabasta) means that someday he would become king. but a coup forced him out of his castle and killed his father. He took the only ship that was left in the port and sailed away looking for answers. His name is Edgar Regel Sinbad.

" It should be here," he said sailing his galleon towards a high cliff.

The reason the treasure was so hard to find, no one whose eaten a Devil Fruit can reach it. The ring was underneath the water of the highest mountain in the East Blue. Sinbad used his first treasure. He gently touched the sides of his crown, put it off his head into a duffel bag around his right arm, and put on his little helm. Two horns protruded from the side of his crown and entered his mouth. Then two small gills appeared on his neck. Sinbad ran to the front of the ship and jumped off.

Sinbad could breathe under the water. His gills allowed him to swim like all the other fish. He swam through a long underwater tunnel and came up to a cave with stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. His nocturnal friends the bats were also sleeping in that ceiling. These weren't ordinary bats. They were bats the size of pterodactyl's. With one feel swoop they could grab Sinbad and carry him away. Sinbad moved with the legs so quiet he didn't make a sound. Sinbad darted through the cave towards the cave entrance.

CRACK! Sinbad stepped on something brittle. It sounded like stepping on broken glass of a window. Sinbad looked down. He stepped on the bones of a man. His flesh was completely plucked clean from the razor teeth of the bats like vultures. These vultures heard the sound of the bones being stepped on and swooped down after Sinbad.

They made their descent. The way they went after him was the same as being trapped in a tornado. At the speed they were descending it wouldn't be long before they captured Sinbad. But Sinbad had the perfect frequency for them. He slid his right foot back, puffing his royal chest out, and screamed at the bats. His voice created a monstrous echo. A visage of a imp-like creature appeared around his back. The bats quivered from the visage of Sinbad's imp and moved away from him.

" No one can stand my battle cry," Sinbad laughed.

He moved to the next room. This time he was in a room with lots of caskets. Big and green caskets on the wall. Sinbad thought it was one of those burial chambers. But he knew there was going to be some booby trap hidden here in even the most sacred of places. Sinbad stepped on a small green tiles. Sinbad didn't know it, the tile sank deep into the ground.

POP! The crept was filled with green-skinned undead men. They moved with the speed of mummies, creeping behind Sinbad, it grabbed him!


End file.
